My invention relates to a hand-held razor for cutting hair at an angle from the user's skin. More particularly, my invention relates to a hand-held device for cutting hair or other fine follicle like fibers at an acute angle, thereby avoiding damage to the skin or other fine surface. My invention can have one, two or three blades in what appears superficially to be a conventional handheld razor. However, one blade oriented toward the center of a transverse rectangular razor head is preferred.
A variety of shaving instruments for hair, either human or animal are ubiquitous in the prior art. These instruments commonly have a hardened plastic-like shaving head which supports one or more blades along a longitudinal axis of a rectangular razor head. The blade edges are generally held at a specific cutting angle and the blade cuts at approximately a ninety degree angle to the skin surface. The result is a residual force on each hair which rips at the root in each hair follicle, and tends to abrade the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,843 (Savage) discloses a shaving razor with at least one leading blade for primary shaving. The cutting edge of the leading blade is aligned diagonally to the cutting edge of at least one trailing blade.
Savage requires more than one blade and does not contain a guard against nicks and cuts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,568 (Capeline) discloses a razor with a conventional disposable razor blade unit and a joint that allows the blade unit to be held at the perpendicular position or a specific oblique angle. There is a switching mechanism controlled manually with a safety brake. U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,622 (Andrews) discloses two pair of narrow, strip-like razor blades embedded in the razor head. One pair extends in a direction opposite from the first pair, and at an acute angle relative to the first pair. The blades extend along the length of the head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,724 (Dumas) discloses a razor body comprises dual razor heads what are adjusted from a wedge-shaped position to a straight edge position by manual pressure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,937 (Adorney) discloses a blade's cutting edge at an acute angle so that no part of the blade extends beyond the other end of the handle assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,509 (Smith) discloses a cutting device in which the ends of the blade project beyond the sides of the shank. The blades terminate at an oblique cutting edge extending across the width of the blade. U.S. Pat. No. 2,169,574 (Wennmann) discloses a safety razor with thin double-edged blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,073,713(E. Siegel) discloses a razor blade having a straight cutting edge and a holder which curves the blade in congruently with a conically curve surface. A taper runs with the direction of extension of a cutting edge of the blade.
None of the above prior art contains my comprehensive variety of upgrades to the traditional handheld razor.